Confession
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to Confess. The truth can set you free. The truth about your past. The truth about your true feelings. A confession that she would have. A confession that was for her ears only.


South Africa. It is so humid this time of the year. This is one of the mere thoughts running through the mind of one woman.

A lone woman that slowly makes her way through the heart of the jungle. Makes her way cautiously forward with the end of a sharp machete pointing forward through the darkness.

The darkness of this large jungle. A jungle that is separating her from her home. From a small cabin that she has called home for so long.

For too long. A place that will be forever her home. Will be the place that she will live the rest of her life.

Live hopefully in peace even if her dreams didn't agree. The place she would die in. A place isolated from the outside world.

A fitting punishment she thought. A fitting punishment for the pain that she had caused. For all of the lives that she had taken.

For what she had done to him. The love of her life. Bruce Wayne. The billionaire playboy and CEO of Wayne Enterprises.

Titles that she knew meant nothing to him and quite frankly they didn't do her either. She knew who he is.

Knew what the real Bruce Wayne was like and this wasn't it. This proclaimed billionaire playboy wasn't the real him.

She knew the real him. Knew him before he had become this. A man that she knows is still in there somewhere.

Especially after the last time she had seen him. Seen the true effect of her leaving Gotham City had on him.

Seen what had become of the man that she loved. Still loves. A man that was willing to give her everything.

Was willing to sacrifice anything to ensure her happiness. Something that had just made it harder for her to let him go.

Made it harder for her to leave her engagement ring on his pillow before fleeing the city along with her father.

A decision that would come back to haunt her. A decision that had cost her everything. Cost the life of her father.

Cost the love of the man that she loves. Some would say even cost her the life that she always wanted.

But she wasn't the only one that had been effected. No he had been effected. Effected in ways that she never thought.

In a sense lead to a hero being born. Lead to the rise of The Dark Knight. The proclaimed World's Greatest Detective.

The Batman. Gotham City's greatest hero. A hero that has taken the city by storm. A hero that has saved countless lives.

Has lead to so many arrests. Has lead to so many dangerous individuals to be placed behind bars. A hero that none knew would always be hurting inside.

All because of her. A pain that she had seen in his eyes when she had returned back to Gotham City after so long.

Had returned on a mission. A mission to rid the world of those that had taken her father away from her.

A mission that her mind wished to never have to see him again. Never see the man that she loved. Continues to love but her heart had other ideas.

Her heart had made her seek him out. Seek him out before old feelings had stirred up. Their old romance that she could see passing through his eyes.

Eyes that she couldn't help but confess to everything. Confess why she had fled the city. Confess why her and her father were on the run.

A confession of her past sins. Sins that would continue on in secret as she continued to see him during her short stay in the city.

Continued to see him while at night she became something else. Took on a new face. A face of vengeance.

A face that would not stop. Would not be stopped until the objective was complete. The objective to rid the city of some of its most dangerous individuals.

To rid the world of the men responsible for killing her father. And she had done it. Had killed each and every one of them until only one remained.

Until only he had remained. A man that is truly sick. Truly deranged. A man that she had stalked after through one of his old hideouts.

An old amusement park that he had brought back to life upon her arrival. Upon his arrival. The man that she loves.

A man that had stalked after her target. The one and only face of true evil. The Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime.

This deranged clown that had gotten the best of her for a split second. A split second before he had taken over.

The Batman. The hero of the city doing what he does best presenting to her an opening. An opening for vengeance.

An opening that she took despite her heart pleading with her to make a different decision. Pleading with her to stay in the city and live the rest of her life with him.

To live with the man that she loves like she should have been doing already. A decision that hadn't been made.

Instead she made a different choice. She had made the choice of disappearing into the fog. Disappearing into the fog with an hand around the throat of her last objective.

Of the last man standing between her and vengeance. A decision that has lead her here. Lead her to live here deep in the heart of Africa.

Lead her to live a quiet life for this was her punishment. For this was what she deserved for the pain that she had caused him.

A punishment that unknown to her knowledge wasn't fitting for another. Another woman that watches her from the shadows.

Watches her from the trees leaning on a vine. A woman that looks down towards her with nothing but hatred.

Hatred promising pain. Promising to make sure after this day this woman would know the true definition of pain.

" Andrea Beaumont."

Instantly coming to a stop snapping her body around with the end of her machete pointing outward in the direction that she heard the whispering coming from as she finds nobody in sight narrowing her eyes in suspicion slowly Andrea glances around her surroundings looking for the slightest of movement coming from the jungle.

" Confess. Confess to your crime. Confess and i will set you free."

Snapping her body around in the direction of the whisper only to see nothing but a small overhanging vine in her sight rearing back Andrea delivers a vicious slash directly into the center of the vine sending it crashing to the dirt.

Crashing down as she leans forward looking through the jungle for any sign of life. Something that only causes her eyes to widen when she hears a silent giggle echoing through the air.

" No, I don't think so my dear."

Looking up suddenly as she finds a red haired woman sitting on a tree branch gently stroking a red rose attached to a large green vine instantly Andrea's eyes go wide.

An reaction that doesn't go unnoticed as Ivy continues to stroke the rose as though it was a child before her eyes come down to rest on her.

Rest on her with the happiness in them fading away into nothing but hate. Into nothing but hatred. Hatred that makes Andrea reposition herself to face her causing the vixen's lips to curl upward.

Curl upward before she snaps her fingers. Snaps her fingers causing the jungle to come to life. Cause for vines from numerous trees to come to life and shoot forward.

Shoot forward towards their target. A target that raises up her machete and slice away a few quickly approaching vines until they over power her.

Until they wrap around her arms and legs holding her in place. Before they raise her up high causing the machete in her hand to come crashing down to the dirt with a clang.

Cause for her to struggle against the tight grip of the vines all across her body while another slowly approaches her.

Slowly approaches her across a tree branch. Approaches until she kneels down before her and gently cups her cheek turning her head to face her.

" Confess. Confess to your crime and i will set you free."

Narrowing her eyes at the vixen that she had not doubt in her mind was none other than Gotham City's dangerous vixen Poison Ivy without having a chance to react instantly Andrea feels her head snapping to the side with her cheek noticeably stinging when Ivy in a sudden move rears back and slaps her hard across the face.

A vicious slap that she can feel has drawn blood as he feels a small trail of blood trickling down her cheek before she feels her face being roughly pulled back to meet the vixen's gaze that just stares a hole into her.

" You will confess to your crime or you will die. Make your choice."

* * *

Letting out a sigh rubbing away at his tired eyes that just want to close tightly shut and submit to the darkness behind them just as he is about to turn his gaze back upward to continue updating a file on The Batcomputer instantly as he feels a pair of soft hands gently coming down to rest on his shoulders a faint smile comes across Bruce's face.

A smile that he turns to look over his shoulder to find Pamela Isley standing directly behind him with a smile of her own.

" Hey. Welcome back."

Feeling her own smile widening reaching up to gently caress his cheek leaning down gently Pamela presses her lips to his own.

" How was your trip?"

Shrugging her shoulders casually despite the pleased smile coming across her face moving around his chair slowly Pamela lowers herself down to sit on Bruce's lap as her hands come to wrap around the back of his neck.

" It was very….educational. You should visit Africa sometime."

Raising up an eyebrow at her reaching out gently Bruce wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer into his chest causing a content sigh to escape her lips.

" You're not going to tell me why you were in Africa are you?"

Feeling her lips curling up into a grin keeping her eyes locked on his own slowly Pamela shakes her head.

" Not a chance love. A girl has to have her secrets."

Receiving a questionable look suppressing the urge to roll her eyes leaning down gently Pamela pecks Bruce on the lips.

" Don't be upset. Here let me make it up to you."

Wiggling out of his embrace to towering over him reaching down slowly Pamela unties the knot around her waist.

The knot of a green robe that she is wearing. A knot that she makes easy work of and pushes the robe off her shoulders to the cold stone ground below.

A robe that once it hits the floor reveals something that many men and women desire. A desire that she sees in the eyes of the man before her.

In the eyes of the man that she loves that just looks at her with nothing but lust. With nothing but love in his eyes.

Such emotions that make her smile as she slowly straddles his lap allowing him clear view of her bare chest.

As she feels his hands coming to rest on her hips that are being hovered with the smallest of fabrics in the form of a very revealing red thong.

A thong that would soon join her robe to the side as the sound of screams of passion could be heard echoing through the cave.

As the sound of hushed conversations are heard. As confessions are made to each other.


End file.
